gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm
''Re: Vengeance Part I - Silent Storm ''is the first of a four-part series of action games made by In-Verse Productions. The Game's rating is ESRB: T for Teen, and PEGI: 12+. And released for the PS3, X360 and Wii U. The Story centers in a girl who seeks vengeance against her father because her mother died by his fault, assisted by her mysterious and dark servant Keith Laurent, and her close friend Aiden Spencer. Plot and Gameplay The Gameplay has three path story with the three protagonist each one with a single ending who is canon a single and final story when they deal with all final bosses. Savio Edwards, a much feared crime lord who leads the Martin Empire from City of West, organizes a tournament to see who is the strongest and beat his bodyguard and champion Domenico Lombardi. "Who will dare to beat the strongest of Fighters?" Claire Edwards, a young girl and apparently heiress of the Empire, seeks vengeance against that man who indirectly let her mother die of starvation afterwards. "That m*th*rf*ck*ng bastard will pay with his death in part of his own death, Claire the grim reaper!" Claire is joined by her mysterious servant Keith Laurent and her other friend and fellow heiress Aiden Spencer to take Savio down. Characters Main Characters *Claire Edwards "The Grim Reaper": The Game's main protagonist who seeks vengeance against her father who let her mother die. *Keith Laurent "Noble of Destruction": Servant of the Edwards Family who's with Claire since she was a baby, apparently he's not human. *Aiden Spencer "The Burning Slayer": A heterochromic girl and fellow heiress with Claire, she's her childhood friend and likes raising Rabbits. Bosses *Noel Armstrong: Owner of the Night Club "The Dark Rose Garden" *Gabriel Jackson Jr.: A Boxer and son of his predecessor. Gabriel Jackson Mr. *Joseph "Joey" Chrysler: A Street Fighter who's known as a model who enjoys fame and money. *Walden Troieni: An elderly Martial Arts Master who dedicated his life to train the strongest. *Dominick Seeley: Aiden Spencer's Rival, an attractive man who looks like a woman. *Mireya "Mateo" Bagliore: A Crossdresser who poses as a man to serve her boss. *Domenico Lombardi: Savio Edwards' personal bodyguard and champion of tournaments. *Savio Edwards: Father of Claire and the biggest enemy to defeat, the organizer of the tournament. Trivia *Despite the story being centered mainly on Claire and her story of life. Many fans consider Keith as the main protagonist due to the "Re: Vengeance" in the title is in fact, his long awaited Vengeance against his enemies. *This is one of the two games that are part from the reboot: Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata. Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Action Category:"T" Rated Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Action Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Playstation 3 games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:XBOX 360 games Category:"T" rated Category:"t" rated Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:Games Category:Video Games